Train Ride of Destiny
by DemiSpy
Summary: Used to be Train Ride: Jueves. Percy and Annabeth never really met in camp, or went on quests together. Coincidentially, they get the same train car. Can a life or death situation bring them together? What do the fates want? Sorta Songfic. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: No great prophecy. Thalia was a tree until Percy, Beckendorf and Grover saved her, but that same year she found out Luke was a traitor and Annabeth was nowhere to be found –since her mom kept her on Olympus-, so she joined the hunters. Annabeth never knew Thalia was back. Percy and Annabeth never met, they just saw each other at camp, but never acknowledged their existence. Annabeth and Percy are 16 years old.**

_**THERE IS A TRUE STORY –SORTA- BEHIND THIS FIC, AND IT'S WRITTEN AT THE VERY BOTTOM**_**. ENJOY!**

_Annabeth's POV_

I walked into the train, and looked at my ticket. Compartment A-18. It was around five pm, and I was a bit tired after walking all day.

I was heading south towards France, from Holland. A two-day trip. After France, I'd head to Spain, then Portugal, where I'd head back to the States.

I was in Europe on vacation, sightseeing architecture. I took the long-way trains, since I liked the view, even though ADHD would never let me sit calm so much time.

I was a bit scared of going to Spain. Lately, terrorists had been attacking.

Being a demigod and all, I knew for a fact I would be able to fight terrorists, but being a daughter of Athena, I knew the wise thing was to stay out of trouble, and keep an eye on everything while on vacation.

I hadn't been training lately. I left camp half-blood four years ago, when I was twelve, because my mother wanted me on Olympus with her for some reason, and my dad and stepmom had finally admitted me with them. I didn't miss camp that much, Thalia was a tree, and Luke was a traitor.

I remembered my last memory of there, the new guy, Perseus had come back from a quest with Grover the satyr and Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus. They'd gone to find Zeus' master bolt, which had been stolen.

By Luke.

I never knew the kid well, by the time he arrived I had to leave to Olympus for some emergency, by the time I was back, he was preparing to leave to his mom's house. I knew he was a son of Poseidon, the enemy. I think it was better this way, not knowing him.

I snapped out of my memories and went into my compartment. Someone else was sharing it with me, and I didn't feel very comfortable with strangers at the moment. But it'd be worth it as soon as I got to France. I'd always admired the Eiffel Tower.

I sat down, pushing my blonde curls behind one ear and took out an architecture book from my bag. If I was going to see it, might as well know its history. Right?

Whoever was sharing the compartment wasn't here yet, so I relaxed a bit.

Then I heard footsteps come near my compartment. I looked up and saw shaggy raven black hair. Sea green eyes looking at a ticket, then up at the compartment number. Handsome face, calm eyes.

He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him.

He opened the door, and sat in front of me. He smiled shyly, then looked into his backpack for something. I looked back to my book, not uttering a single word.

He took out an iPod, and plugged in his earphones.

I saw him look at me again, and I met his gaze. His sea green orbs seemed to be looking straight into my soul. He sighed.

I could've sworn Aphrodite was messing with my mind, 'cause my next thought was, _love at first sight._

The one after that was, _what the Hades?_

I closed my eyes, thinking that I must've looked like an idiot. When I opened them again, he had looked away.

_Awkward…_

We passed a couple stations, and night was falling.

The silence remained.

I suddenly started to feel drowsy.

I fell asleep with my book in my hands.

But moments before that, I could've sworn I felt a hand push my hair out of my face, another caress my cheek.

The strangest thing was, I didn't mind.

I woke up to the sensation of the train stopping. Another station, I guessed.

I looked around, and realized I was completely laid down on the seat. My book and bag were on the floor next to my flats. My coat was wrapped around my arms from the elbows down.

The stranger –a very sweet stranger- had done that.

_Aw… _I thought.

Wait. That's not how I normally think.

_Aphrodite! Get out of my head!_

_I don't feel like it honey. Time is precious you know, you'd better not waste this opportunity._

_What?_

_Later Annabeth._

And the voice got out.

The stranger was laying on his seat. He was resting his head on his backpack, and he looked utterly cute in his sleep.

_Aphrodite, you left my mind infected._

No response.

Agh!

Then I saw something else. I stifled a laugh.

The stranger drooled in his sleep.

The day was uneventful. No words were exchanged between the stranger and I, but several awkward glances were.

By the end of the day, a voice announced that we would arrive in France at 8 am, and that everyone leaving there would have to be off the train at 9.

I decided to get some rest, so I left my stuff on the floor, and tilted my head towards the window, drifting off into sleep.

I woke up at 7:30 am. I was in the same state as I'd woken up in the morning before.

A very caring stranger. Weird…

That, or Aphrodite did that and made me think the stranger did it.

Yeah, I think that's it.

I got off the train, and headed down to France.

I was only spending two days there, so I had to use my time wisely.

**AN: So… let's just say she went to the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre Museum and all those sightseeing things in France, and move on to the part where she's leaving for Spain. Sounds good? If you want me to try to write down this part, put it in a review and I'll think on that.**

I boarded my train, heading towards Spain this time. I'd enjoyed France, but I was very anxious to get to Spain.

Of course I was a bit freaked by the terrorists… but I was dying to see Spain.

I soon realized Aphrodite wasn't getting off my case so easily.

The moment I boarded I saw them. See-green eyes staring into my soul.

I walked into my compartment, which I supposedly had to myself.

Then I heard the announcer saying: "Attention please, attention all passengers. Due to a system malfunction, there are several passengers in need of a compartment. Solitary passengers with personal compartments will be sharing. Sorry for the inconvenience, this will be repaid as soon as possible in any way we can. Thank-you" she finished.

_Aphrodite…._

No answer.

Stranger with raven black hair and sea green eyes entered.

Just my luck.

He sat down, not noticing me. Then, as he set his backpack on the floor, he saw the cover of the book that was sticking out of my backpack, also on the floor.

He looked up at me and met my gaze.

Sea green eyes, so calm and yet confused.

His expression was rather funny, and yet he seemed to be somewhere else, his eyes losing focus on me. He seemed to be in deep thought, and he frowned.

He looked a bit cute like that…

_Aphrodite! _

_Annabeth, you are waisting time. Like I said, time is precious you know, it's almost up. You'd better not waste this opportunity._

_What opportunity? The only thing I know is that apparently, I have a stalker, and you're sending weird thoughts into my head!_

No answer.

Stranger came out of his trance, and met my gaze again, then sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to force Aphrodite into my thoughts. I needed to talk some sense into her.

The I realized what had happened. I opened my eyes, and once again, his gaze had left mine.

De Ja Vu much?

Then I forced myself to say it.

"Who are you?" I said softly, barely hearing myself.

Then I thought, _wow, I must've looked stupid._

The train suddenly went over a bump, and we both fell to the floor. He caught me in his arms, and stared into my eyes.

It seemed like forever until he finally spoke.

"I don't know you, and the moment I saw you left, I missed you. A voice has been nagging into my mind. You're special, and yet, I don't know you."

He hadn't answered my question, but I found myself preferring the answer he gave me.

Another bump.

I fell into his arms again, but this time, he didn't let me back away, and held me in his arms. I sunk my head into his chest, he smelled of sea-water.

Green eyes like the sea. Sea water.

I almost heard my mind _"click" _as I realized who I was talking to.

We entered a tunnel. Another bump. A deafening sound.

An explosion.

I blacked out in his arms.

I woke up, in a pile of debris. My head felt heavy and sticky. I felt bloody and I felt every one of my muscled cower in pain.

But instead of noticing all that, I noticed the pair of eyes that were looking at me.

I was still in his arms. His bruises seemed worse than mine. A fire was going on, I heard more explosions, more bumps.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, through the window I saw it. The train was still moving, don't ask me how 'cause I don't know. But the railing ended.

Leading into an abyss.

"You woke up." He said.

I didn't answer.

_Time is precious, it's almost up._

I looked him in the eyes, and knew what Aphrodite had meant to say.

I gathered my courage and said: "I never believed in love at first sight until today."

Then I kissed him.

I felt the train slowly tip itself, we were about to go down into the abyss.

He broke away, and held me close.

"I love you, an important person helped me figure that out."

I figured he should know.

"Daughter of Athena." I said simply. "I was pestered too."

He smiled. "Son of Poseidon. You're not my rival."

He held me close and said, "demigods never get happy endings, but my end was the best moment of my life."

I smiled up at him, and kissed him. We were falling, then we hit the ground.

My world went black for the last time, my last thoughts being, _I hate terrorists, _and _thanks Aphrodite._

I woke up on a beach. I felt new. I felt as if everything had been just a dream.

I realized someone was holding my hand. I turned around to see sea green eyes staring at me intently.

He smiled, and I smiled.

He inched closer to me, his breath warm on my face, and said softly. "I'm Percy Jackson."

I smiled. "I know. I'm Annabeth Chase."

Another inch closer. "Hello Annabeth Chase. No judgement is needed if you're a child of the gods, and have lived a life such as yours or mine. Welcome to Elysium."

Then I smiled, and closed the gap.

**AN:**

**So I said there was a true story behind this. This fic was loosely based on a song called "Jueves" by La Oreja de Van Gogh. The names are in Spanish. Translated, the song name is "Thursday" and the band name is The Ear of Van Gogh. It's also based losely on the events of Thursday, March 11, 2004, which is what I'm supposed to be explaining.**

**A terrorist group blew up a train that day, in Spain. It was this huge bomb. The bridge thing I made it up, and the couple –percabeth- I dunno if it was real, that was from the song. If you want more info on the incident, which I doubt you do but anyways, look for May 11, 2004 on google or something.**

**Now, as for why I did this. This song is a personal favorite, since I just like the rhythm and the lyrics are very beautiful. I might write another chapter to this where I write down the -translated- lyrics to the song. Do you like the idea? **

**Please review! Any questions, PM me or write them in a review okay?**

**And please check out my story, Annabeth is Blessed? Or Cursed? I know the title makes you think stuff like… uh… what? But so far I have zero flames and I really would appreciate it if I got some new reviewers… hehe. **

**-DemiSpy.**

**PS: Did you notice the how the compartment number related to Percy? The compartment was A-18. A for August; 18 for his b-day day… Tell me if you noticed it kay?**


	2. Song Lyrics Translated

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Jueves". I only made the translation, and NO people, I didn't use Google Translator (which I don't own either). I took my time to write down the lyrics and to translate them, line by line. Got it? Lol.**

* * *

><p><em>Lyrics to Song "Jueves" by La Oreja de Van Gogh.<em>

_Spanish English_

Si fuera mas guapa, If I were more beautiful

Un poco mas lista A tad bit smarter

Si fuera especial If I were special

Si fuera de revista If I were magazine type.

Tendría el valor I'd have the courage

De cruzar el vagon To cross the wagon

Y preguntarte quien eres And ask who you are.

Te sientas en frente You sit in front of me

Y ni te imaginas And you can't imagine

Que llevo por ti That I'm wearing for you

Mi falda mas bonita My prettiest skirt.

Y al verte lanzar Then I see you send

Un bostezo al cristal A yawn to the glass

Se inundan mis pupilas My pupils start to flood

De pronto me miras You suddenly glance at me

Te miro y suspiras I glance back, you sigh

Yo cierro los ojos I close my eyes

Tu apartas la vista You look away

Apenas respiro I'm barely breathing

Me hago pequeñita I'm feeling small

Y me pongo a temblar And I start to shiver

Y asi pasan los días And so the days go by

De lunes a viernes Monday through Friday

Como las golondrinas Like the swallows

Del poema de Béquer From Bequer's poem.

De estación a estación Station through station

En frente tu y yo Facing each other

Va y viene el silencio. Silence comes and goes.

De pronto me miras You suddenly glance at me

Te miro y suspiras I glance back, you sigh

Yo cierro los ojos I close my eyes

Tu apartas la vista You look away

Apenas respiro I'm barely breathing

Me hago pequeñita I'm feeling small

Y me pongo a temblar And I start to shiver

**Y entonces ocurre And then it happens**

**Despiertan mis labios My lips awaken**

**Pronuncian tu nombre, They pronnounce your name**

**Tartamudeando Stuttering**

**Supongo que piensas I suppose you're thinking**

**Que chica mas tonta What a stupid girl**

**Y me quiero morir And I feel like dying.**

Pero el tiempo se para But time stops

Te acercas diciendo You come closer saying

"Yo no te conozco "I don't know you

Y ya te echaba de menos" And I already missed you"

Cada mañana Every morning

Rechazo el directo I refuse the direct

Y elijo este tren And choose this train

Y ya estamos llegando And now we're arriving

Mi vida ha cambiado My life has changed

Un dia especial este 11 de marzo A special day this March 11th.

Me tomas la mano You take my hand

Llegamos a un túnel We enter a tunnel

Y se apaga la luz And the lights go out.

Te encuentro la cara I find your face

Gracias a mis manos Thanks to my hands

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios I gather my courage and kiss your lips

Dices que me quieres You say that you love me

Y yo te regalo And I give you as a gift

El ultimo soplo de mi corazón. My heart's last breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Yeah... not the best translation ever, but hey, I did this because I was bored...**

**Anyways. I'm thinking on doing a Percy POV of this… and since no one voted on my poll I might do it someday, out of boredom. **

**Like this.**

**So yeah… those are the song lyrics. See how some relate to the story? Anyways, bye people!**

**-DemiSpy.**


End file.
